Darkness Come!
by xxtimexx
Summary: Don't have a summary yet!
1. Chapter 1

Hello…no I'm moot dead yet! I missed you guys. I just moved so now I'm doing some unpacking so it might take longer but I'm so sorry for the wait but Without further ado here's the new story about well I'll just let you read it.

Long time ago in the land of. Wait! I'll just tell it like this. In the land of Eloris, there was a green stone named El. El created trees as from lizardmen to elfs. Everyone saught out the El for its power and for riches. The lady of the El feared the worst and sent her two baby daughters into the world. The lady of El was then sealed into the earth and the El blew up into el shards. The world is now in fragments and people are becoming greedy. A certain group with super natural powers will save the world.

* * *

"Elsword! You baka!" yelled Aisha. " Elsword sighed and looked at her. Elsword said, " Yeah, but your the one that had the map you dumby." The magicain looked so mad then was about to say something but muted herself. Elsword kept walking down the trail until there was smoke. "I think were in front of elf village." said Aisha. Elsword said, " Why did you say that?"

"Because theres a burning village around us and theres a sign that says Welcome to Elf village." said Aisha. Elsword looked all around him and saw it too. Suddenly, they heard a cry coming from a burning building. Aisha teleported into the building and pulled out an elf. She was badly burnt with cuts all over. They hurried to a nearby hilltop and sat down. Aisha drew a healing circle around the elf and started to heal her. The elf's wounds started to heal almost intermediately.

The elf woke up and stared at the two people...

* * *

Rena pov

I woke up and saw my village burning to the ground. I started crying then asked." What happened?! Who are you?!" Aisha said," We dont know. We just got here and your village was burning." Aisha said," Sorry, My name is Aisha and that red haired boy over there is Elsword." She pointed to the boy under the tree. I said," My name is Rena." "So why are you both traveling together?" "That's simple really, We're trying to save the world by summoning the lady of El." said Elsword. I nodded then asked," Could I join too? I want to protect everyone too."

"Sure, but where's your weapon?" asked Elsword. Aisha teleported into some burning building and brought out my bow. "Is this yours?" She asked calmly. I nodded and hugged her while saying,"Thank you!" I found a necklace next to the bow. 'I wonder who this belongs to ?' I thought. All I could remember was my village burning so I will accompany them till I get my memory back. The necklace had a heart with it and had a picture of a handsome man. There was this woman who looked exactly like me but had lighter green hair.

We started walking down the road to Elder. "It seems Elder is the first place to go to get stronger I suppose." said Elsword. I walked silently trying to figure out my memories but it didn't work. We arrived some time later and saw the town in wonderful weather. The sun was shinning and everyone was happy. We went and chatted with Hoffman for a bit before looking for Banthus. We heard screaming coming out of a cave. We rushed into the cave and found a white haired girl getting beaten up. Her black and white drones were trying to screen her from the oncoming attacks.

I rushed in there without thinking and fired the arrow. The arrow pushed into the head of the little goon and killed him. Banthus yelled," Who did that?! Show yourselves you cowards!" I appeared out of the darkness followed by Elsword and Aisha. Elsword charged forward to Bathnus while Me and Aisha took care of the goons. I fired arrows which wounded them severely. Aisha finished them off with **Chain Fire Bolt! **and was helping Elsword capture Banthus. After we helped the girl, turns out she was a Nasod and wanted to join us also. A memory flashed through my head:

_Me, playing with this girl and boy when I was younger. Then I was taken away to live with the elves and never got to play the games anymore. They worked me till I was exhausted and still they were nice to me. They treated me like a family and now they're gone…_

We went back to Hoffman and turned in our prisoner. We got money for it and was about to leave town when the town's alchemy girl, Echo, comes running up to us. "Wait, do you want to become more powerful?" She asked. We nodded then we followed her to her house. She showed us the different paths we could take but I didn't know which to choose. Elsword choose Magic Knight, Aisha choose Dark Magician, Eve choose Code Electra, and I finally decided on Combat Ranger. We did the quest and I gotta say I do feel powerful with my kicks. Eve had gotten lasers and Wish a is now using Dark Magic.

I gotta say these classes do change your personality a bit. Aisha is now more dark and sinister than she was earlier. Elsword and Eve are about the same. I am more kinder and sweeter than a few minutes ago. We then waved bye to Echo and traveled to Bethma. "Ugh it's so hot! I wish I had a spell to cool everyone off!" yelled Aisha. "Please quit complaining we're almost there just a little more ok?" I askeded politely. We soon arrived at Bethma but it was already checked into a inn and got 2 rooms. Eve and Elsword had to share an room while Me and Aisha had one also. I thought, ' hopefully my memory will come back in time. It's almost time for me…'

* * *

Mena: Duh! DUH! DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Lol

Raven: Wtf is wrong with you?!

Rena: death plz...-covers mouth with hand-

Mena: No spoilers that includes you Aisha!

Aisha: Aw unfair!

Mena: life is unfair anyway plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Hello peoples and servants just joking. **But I love this story but be warned after the 6/7 chapter It will be dark and probably not romantic till the last chapter. U have been warned!** -Mena :p

Bold= boss and skills

Italics; Rena memories

Underline: stages or dungeon names

* * *

That morning…

"Lets go, the sooner we get to capture Wally!" yelled Elsword, who was running to the door. Aisha and me just sighed then followed him. Eve was already packed up and ready to go. I mumbled, ' Boys will be boys.' We walked to where the chief buch was and asked him a few questions. He said, "If u can help us, then we'll help you." He told us to go to Dragon's nest and look for clues to the lizardman's hypnosis. We accepted the quest and walked the mile to get to the cave. As soon as we stepped inside I felt a dark presence and a familiar heat like I've been here before. I have to do this quest before I can look for clues myself.

Lizardmen guarded the cave like it was a fortress but we defeated them with ease. We made it to the boss and turns out the person who was** Kaka the Shaman. **I charged my mana to full power then ran to join the others. Aisha was spamming her dark balls (combo xx back x) and Eve was firing her lasers. Elsword was getting too close to the heat and saw his clothes catch on fire. Aisha quickly used **Dark Cloud** and put the fire out of Elsword.

She said, " Stay here the cloud will protect you from the fire." While Aisha was talking to Elsword me and Eve were taking care of Kaka. I yelled, " **Phoenix Strike! **" A giant dark flaming bird came out of my bow. 'That's strange, I heard the birds are normally a orange red bird nor black' I thought. Once when the bird hit the shaman it was over. The shaman's face wrenched in horror as it melted clean off until there was nothing left except his eyes and his bones.

While his blood turning screams of his death echoed throughout my mind I felt like throwing up. We told the chief what happened excluding the melting face off part. I felt like I should curl up and die. Funny thing I didn't want to really curl up. His death made me smirk with pride and I was sick of it. His death kept ringing in my ears but I couldn't take it. It felt like you love the things you do.

I wanted to do so much more destruction but I couldn't let it consume me. 'Why?! Why is happening to me?! What am I?!' I screamed in my head. Lucky no one noticed me in my thoughts nor did I pay attention to what they were saying. All I can say is this I'm not an elf…

* * *

Mena: I lied! There was a bit darkness here and there but this is only part on of this chapter. I'm working on the other part as we speak.

Rena: what's going to happen to me?

Mena: there will be many many surprises for the viewers and u too but for right now plz R&R and don't forget to leave feedback , choa!


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

We went snuck onto **Wally's airship **after we said bye to everyone. We hid behind a box while the guards and the box movers were moving boxes. They got a little too close and we had to hide in a empty box which felt like only 2 hours. Me and Elsword were hiding in the same box which was very roomy. A guard picked the box up and checked inside. Elsword threw a punch up at the same time and knocked the guard out unconscious. We scrambled out of the box but not unnoticed by the guards.

The guards advanced on us with their weapons. Elsword grappled my hand and lead me to the next platform. We kept running till we met up with Eve and Aisha. Eve was handling the guards while Aisha was spamming her dark balls. Eve yelled, " **Giga Stream!**" A big laser made of parts of pure el, killed the guards in one shot and damaged the ship in the process. The ship tittled to the left and right. We ran to the highest platform which Wally was there. Wally said," I will kill u for damaging my ship!" He charged at us with his booster rockets.

We all moved out of the way and pulled out our weapons. His eye gleaned red and he fired a huge laser. I couldn't escape it or I thought I did because my foot was stuck in the metal bindings. I was saved by a black haired girl who ran on top of me and pushed me out of the way. "Hey you ok?" She asked. I nodded then asked," Who are you?" She said,"My name is- " A boy who had blond hair and two little blond ears yelled," Ara watch out!" A giant metal hand shot fourth from the smoke.

Another boy with purple eyes and little purple stopped the arm. Ara opened her eyes and so did I. She yelled," Add I thought I was a goner, thanks!" The boy who was Add said," Tck, your just lucky I was here to save you. You weakling!" And with that the guy pushed back the robot and it crashed into the control room. Eve was studying the movements of the robot and found the weak points. She told us that the weak points were his four bolts at the mid point of his body. We nodded then got set to work. I jumped into the air and kicked one of them off. Aisha used her dark fireballs and knocked another one off. Ara used **Dragon Pulling Thrust 1 **and knocked the last two off. Wally crumbled and shook and then he blew up. There stood a smaller version of Wally and now he put a target on us.

He charged with his double swords. I was ready for him and jumped over him. I used my bird again which was till dark but it did the job. The robot exploded abound impact and the ship was crashing down. I felt as the air in me was leaving me when we hit Altrea. Last thing I could remember was Ara asking if was ok then I blacked out.

* * *

Mena: three more characters got introduced and now have join the el gang

Chung: yus! I finally made it into the story.

Mena: ok calm down. Anyone notice how Add acted around Ara? plz leave Reviews aboutUr thoughts and feelings and Choa!

Rena: Mena doesn't not own elsword but she does own some u YouTube videos about elsword.


	4. Chapter 3

Mena: Wow thanks for it support in this story even through I'm not getting any reviews but reading is just enough for me. I mean u guys are showing it support in other ways so I'm okay. Anyway for a goal for this chapter is to get one review and that's all. Just one it's ok if u guys don't do it it's just a goal for this chapter anyway. Sad.

Rena: you guys made the author cry! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves.

Cece: yea at least give the poor girl a shot ok?

.readers clap hard and write reviews.

**I only need ONE review**

* * *

Rena pov

I woke up on a different ship but this time I was all alone. I was in a prison but I didn't think that I was on Altrea anymore. The door opened from the hallway and came in a man. He had a metal hand which was a claw. It looked menacing and scary. He had jet black hair and orange pricing eyes. Eyes that could look you into the soul and scary the living crap out of you. He had a cut on his back and on his face. He shed no emotion when he walked into the room.

The guard said," Captain, the lady is awake but she doesn't seem to recognize you when you walked in. Are you sure she is the one, I mean, Seris?" The man looked at me then looked at him. The Captain said," Seris might still be her. We don't know for sure but if she isn't we'll kill her to protect the secret." "Who are you, mi lady?" He asked. "My name is Rena." I said. I knew that they were going to kill me but I didn't think so soon. The guard immediately grabbed me and shoved me onto the floor. "My name is Raven but I suppose that u can't tell anyone that now." He raised his sword then it swung down.

I braced myself for the pain but it didn't come. A spear came between us then boom, boom, boom! the ship started exploding. There stood Ara with Elsword and the blonde haired kid. Ara said, "Chung, capture the Black haired guy and maybe we can convince him." The boy named Chung said," Yes mi lady!" Chung and Elsword killed the guard the trampled Raven and tied him up. Ara was untieing me which was pretty easy since the rope was tied by amateurs.

We ran out of the room and jumped off the ship. Aisha suddenly appeared with some motor bikes and we landed on them. We stared the motor bikes and raced across the forest to Altrea village. When we made it, we questioned Raven about why he kidnapped me. We found out that his dead fiancee was killed by velder guard, Alex. Alex was Raven's best friend and also a rival for Seris. He resented him for killing her so now he decided to kill or punish everyone else for Alex's wrong doings.

I couldn't believe that humans were capable of doing such things more or less be resentful to each other. But what am I saying it's not like I'm an elf or anything. I could feel Aisha staring at me for quite some time. Aisha has been acting strange ever since her change into dark magician. But that's Aisha's problem now and I will be here to help her. Friends always come first no matter what. "Oi, Rena-chan do you wanna help me with my dark spells?" She asked. I said,"Sure but after I finish cooking everyone dinner. I went right on back to my cooking.

I finished around sunset so I sat around and noticed a hill out in the backyard. I was curious and climbed the hill. The hill overlooked the sunset and it was a calm but peaceful point. Untouched by demons but yet here on Eloris. I just hope that we can save some of these peaceful places all around the world. I took another deep breath then walked back to the house. I unrealized that I was being watched from a unknown girl.

* * *

Who? pov

I watched the girl walk down the hill looking so happy. Soon very soon, I will make Raven mine again but first I will need to take over Eloris. Then I will have all the power and there will be nowhere left to run Raven because soon your bunny-chan will come for you. I will need to take over a host first hmmm but I need to get more interesting information about her.

* * *

3rd pov

The girl disappeared into thin air leaving the smell of death and roses in the air. Rena was walking back into the kitchen to finish setting the table. She then sat down onto the couch and fell asleep. The same dark cloud entered her memories even the ones she hasn't found out about yet and studied them. The cloud then transformed back into the girl. The girl said, " Ah, so this is the one who will-" The door clicked open and the girl quickly transformed back into a cloud and floated out of the kitchen window.

"Finally after so many days have taken a shower!" said Elsword. Raven just sighed the walked over to the couch noticing Rena. He found a feather and kept tickling her nose. He leaned in closer and BAM! A foot landed square in his face and Elsword laughed his ass off. Rena was staring at him with an angry expression and said," Tck, how childish I would expect this from Elsword but not you." She stormed off leaving Raven dumbfounded and Elsword still laughing. The girl said," She will pay dearly for hurting Raven but how am I going to get a host?"

Author(Mena): You can't win, girl. But you have to a least try!

The girl said," Thanks subconscious mind!" She ran into her cave and thought of a way to work out her plan. You see this girl is a ghost and people can't see her but she can see them and talk to them. Now her plan is complete and what will await our hero's next chapter?

* * *

Mena:Now that she doesn't want to leave Raven where does that put Rena? Who is this girl and why does she want Raven so badly?

Rena: I think I know who it is, it's - #covers mouth#

Mena: no spoilers but anyway please R&R


	5. Chapter 4 & 5

Okay I'm doing 2 chapters in this so I'll have around 2,000 words or something like that. I finally downloaded Sailor Moon songs onto my kindle so I can work faster. Well cya soon and enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: Rena's memories.

Chapter 5: Total Darkness

* * *

Rena pov

The chief of Altrea visited us today but I was still mad at Raven. I couldn't constraint on what he was saying something about the road getting toughest so we need to get higher classes or something. Aisha was taking notes and asking him questions. When he finished talking he was asking about how I was so distant. Eve grabbed my hand and shaked it like a cheetah at top speed. I jumped and almost knocked over Wishes but steadied myself.

"Sorry guys, I'm just thinking about things." I said. Aisha said," You ok? Hey why are you so spaced out?" I said," Its nothing really just thinking of stuff." I couldn't tell them they would freak out and probably shun me. I mean I'm not thinking of Raven right now bit my mind shifted to my memories. A dark memory came back into my head:

_I was in a test tube of some sorts but it was purple. I heard a voice saying," Is she ready to go?" "She just needs to wake up then we can being the test." said a second voice. Someone in my head urged me to open my eyes and I did. I saw people looking at me clapping and being excited for me. My hand touched the glass and it smeared on the glass. I was still curled up in a ball trying to get out of the tube and meet the humans. _

_A girl said," Its ok. You're safe you don't need to push yourself, here let me help you." She opened the hatch to the tube and picked me up. I was a child but had understanded what She had said. My feet hit the ground and I slipped on the tube water. I started crying then a hand reached out to grab me..._

I was rushed back into reality just in time to catch up to them. They had already went out the door with me close on their heels. I finally catched up to them when we were at Altrea Core battling the **Nasod** **King. **I yelled, "Violent Kick! Here I go!" A tornado of wind pushed me up into the air and glided me down all while on my leg having winds hit the core. "Thousand star!" yelled Eve. She summoned a little drone which could fly and looked like a ladybug.

Eve switched her mode to range and used 3 lasers instead on one. Elsword was having trouble dodging the enemy's attacks so I was going to help him. Ara slammed into me and we were sent spiraling out on the floor until we slammed into a wall. My whole body hurt like hell but I asked if Ara was ok. She said," Yea, but that was one hell of a toss." I looked up and saw what she was talking about. The Nasod King was picking up my friends and tossing them like rag dolls.

I got up and sped to his core once more with Ara and Add following me. Ara said," Eun please I need your power! Take my body!" Ara had transformed into the nine tailed Fox spirit Eun. She had red eyes and red markings on her face. She also had white hair with nine tails on her body. Eun charged with me while ducking and dodging his giant hands. We made it to the core once more. I used Cresent Kick to lower his defense. While he was sidetracked by me, Ara used her secret art: Exploding Blossoms and finished the job.

We cheered then high fives everyone for their good work. We completed our other jobs and now I'm a wind sneaker. I love kicking every fast with my high attack and speed. It's like me overpowering everyone. I mean I never expected to gain this much power. It's almost feels good but I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I grabbed the necklace from my pocket and held it up. It shown like a diamond but was so pretty. I decided that I would give Raven this necklace back when I meet up with him. Aisha swung around the corner and bumped into me.

I said," Sorry Aisha-chan. Just got sidetracked but it won't happen again." Aisha said," Its ok. It happens to use sometimes but all We can do it cope with it." I hugged her then got out of her way for her. She finally is starting to warm up to me and I thin that I like it. I hummed while I starting kicking rocks to train for my new powers. All I could do now was destroy medium rocks but soon with hard work I'll destroy big or large rocks.

The chief told use to go to Fetia but rest first because the road ahead with be difficult and challenging. I wanted to help my friends so much that I will be willing to give up my memories for them. As long as it takes I will bring justice to this world and help my friends along the way. They can count on me and I can count on them. I will help them and I swear on my life. I kept kicking harder for my determination and finally with the help of my hope in my friends I was able to break a large rock. We left about around midnight and landed in the water and swam to shore. We walked the rest of the way there. There was demonic energy coming from this place and it was giving me the creeps like a ghost. As long as we keep together then the demons will be gone and out of our hair but that was what I thought.

* * *

Ok so this is the half mid point and now it's time for the chapter 5. Now if you have any questions please leave them in the reviews and please if you think what happens next then leave it in the reviews as well.

* * *

Who? Pov

Ah so they did come after all well I might as well send them a welcoming committee. I snapped my fingers and demons charged at the el gang while I came up the rear. I need to get close and personal so I can get my host. I already choose who and its some one close to the girl. She won't suspect a thing till I have complete control over after all she is a dark person. (A/n: what do u think I'm referring to with "dark person"?)

Rena pov

The demons took us by surprise and now we were in a tight situation. They surrounded us and there was nowhere to hide or run. The demons had bit Eve which made her angry. "Gigs Stream!" She yelled. The lasers wiped out the demons completely but long brought for the girl to take over Aisha's body. Aisha said," Great job, Eve!" Elsword said," Alright quit stalling we got work to do." "Baka, we're not stalling!" Aisha said. Elsword said,"Why don't you tell that to your mama? Oh wait you don't got one and neither do you Rena!"

It fell silent as soon as he said that. Elsword realised what he just said and apologized. Raven said," Dude, you took that way to far. Great now you've made one of them cry." Aliens was leaning on my shoulder from crying. She looked so hurt and after she calmed down she wouldn't talk to anyone expect for me. We made it into the village but it was in ruin and we were too late. They village was crawling with demons little to big. We ran straight into the battle with Elsword leading the charge. I pulled back an arrow and launched it. It soared into the eyes of a few demons in the first row.

I reloaded the second arrow but then decided to do some kicking. I ran up close to a demon and used Kicking Dive Bomb! He was sent into Elsword's Mana Blade. Oh I forgot to mention something there will be no OC in this and Raven is a Reckless Fist in this too. The demon got sliced right throughout and his guts got splattered onto the tree. The tree died right in front of me and nature was mad. It's unleashed earthquakes with killed all of the demons but didn't hurt us.

"Yea, looks like we can go to Velder now! I can finally meet my big sister Elesis and she can join us!" said Elsword. I giggled as he danced around like a idiot while still bring seriousness. Aisha conquered up some drinks for us and drank some. Mine tasted like sugared water but something was off with the water. 'It tasted too sweet and why am I getting sleepy all of a sudden.' I thought. I passed out followed by everyone else expect for Aisha. Aisha grabbed me and pulled me into a building. She put the others on the other side of the building where it was nice and warm.

Aisha said," Its time for you to awaken, death." She made me drink this soulless potion which tasted like dirt. A memory flashed through my head:

_"Are you sure you wanna do this? She's just a kid but this is unfair!"said a man. The woman said," We must do this. We have to kill her, she is destined to bring the world down/ destroy the world." "What shall we call her?" said the man. The woman faced my tube and said," I'll call her Rena, The messager of death." I was suddenly put into a larger tube where I could at least move. "Goodbye, Rena." She said while walking away._

_I don't want to...want to DIE!_

I screamed and a power wave of dark energy came from me. It's turned my hair purple and my eyes purple with red outlining. My green clothing turned into black with purple. I kneeled down to Aisha and said," Master, I'm at your service what is your biding?" Aisha smirked and said," Help me build an army to take over the world. If you do good then I'll let you have all your memories back." We left the building hand and hand to destroy the once beautiful world and make anew. All that was left behind was the necklace, no broken in 2 and next to Raven.

Raven pov

"Ugh, what happened? All I can remember is that drink Aisha gave to us." Elsword said. I woke up with everyone else expect for 2 people. "Where's Rena and Aisha?!" I said. We looked around the whole building but couldn't find them. We searched the entrance but only found the necklace which I gave to Seris for her birthday. "Seris..." I mumbled. She must be alive then and might have gone ahead to Velder with Aisha and Rena. Rena you aren't a replacement to Seris you never were but I can't forget about her either. But Seris you are the second person important to me now because I think I found someone you would approve of. I fell in love with the clumsy sometimes and responsible elf, Rena.

She brightens up my day but no one could replace you but I fell in love with her. And I'm sorry if you hate me for saying this but it's time I let you go. I will tell her of my feelings the next time we meet I swear. I held the necklace tight in my hand and removed the picture of Seris and put it in my pocket. I will never forget you, My Seris.

* * *

Mena: and done with music

Rena: whoa so I went flipping berserk

Mena: yup and Raven finally understands the meaning of true love

Raven: say that one more time and you die

Mena: .Runs awAy.

Raven & Rena: plz R&R for the sake of the furture.


	6. Chapter 6

So...how. do like my story so far? Also in this chapter up until 23/24 will be dark so be prepared to it. Bai and enjoy the story.

* * *

Rena pov

I am a weapon of destruction and therefore don't need friends or love. But what is this feeling? Is it the feeling of loneliness and sorrow? I can't have any of these feelings for my ex-freinds. I will help Master take over the world but I probably won't have a high position in her ranks. We walked in silence towards Velder and towards our army. I grinned with bloodlust thinking,' Oh this gonna be fun seeing all these dieing, screaming, and dead people.' I licked my mouth revealing my sharp teeth.

I am after all gonna bathe in their blood. "Master, we're nearly there just gotta pass the gate then the fun will begin." I said. She nodded then said," We have to convince the demons to join us or else." I nodded then and then thought of the ways to convince them. We arrived at the gate and checked into the hotel. It seems the demons are planning to advance into the city. Perfect.

Master was preparing her skills while feeding her demon partner, Angkor. I went outside and kept hitting a tree till I was tired. My mind was somewhere else when I was hitting the tree. I was thinking of him and his stupid performances as a warrior. All he does is mob around and not do anything. He's pathetic to even be called a warrior more or less be in the elgang. I hate him and if I ever see him again he's going to die by my hands. I kicked the tree so hard it caused an earthquake by accident.

After apologizing for so many times, we went to the demons camp at night. They yelled," Intruders! Kill em." "Wait, we have a proposition for you." Master said. She told them about me and how we want to take over the world. She said," Once we have the world you can have all the land to this side. We'll take the other side and we can coexist." The demons agreed and shouted into the air. "We will need to invade them tomorrow around this time, ok?" Master said. We went back to the hotel to see our ex-freinds already here. We hid behind a wall and slowly made ourselves go up to our room.

We shut the door behind us and dropped down on the beds. "Get some rest, Rena. We got a big day tomorrow, the big day velder falls." said Master. I curled up into a ball and slept on the bed. I almost looked peaceful but not like that of a bunny. I looked like pure blooded killer which I was going to be anyway. Master was watching over me but I knew she had fallen asleep. I got up with out disturbing her and went into the bathroom. I felt like throwing up so I just hung onto the toilet while the feelings pasted.

I flushed the toilet then went back to sleep. The next morning was a blast and we finally got to eat a hotdog at the end of the day. After we ate, we went to the Army's hiding place. We gathered all of them up and aligned them at the top of the hill that overlooked the village. It was night time and hard to see so Aisha, I mean Master, gave us some might bison potions. "Ready? Charge!" She yelled. We charged on our bourses and broke down the gates. It was all bloodlust from there.

I saw a small child she was so scared standing there alone. I launched myself on top of her digging my nails into her sink. She was squirming and I liked the way people squirm. I slashed off her foot and she cried out in pain and shock. Her blood kept dripping till it stopped. A large blood pool was at my feet but the girl wasn't dead. Her voice and breathing was getting more shallow by the second. I snapped her arm like a twig. That made her scream so loud that I enjoyed it even more. I finally after getting fed up with her screaming that I snapped her neck. Her body fell at an awkward angle and had the face frozen in pain.

My hand was covered in the girl's blood and I licked it. The warm blood tasted like a Hershey candy bar. It was so sweet yet had hardness and creaminess to it. I cleaned off the blood then searched for my next victim. That was too easy because my next victim was a guard who looked a lot like Alex. He was scared and shaking his legs like a salsa song. He shoved his spear at me butI easily deflected it. I grabbed the spear out of his hand and stabbed him through the stomach. His scream echo throughout my body like laughter. I kicked him which made him break a lung in his body.

His blood sprayed everywhere but not me. It's was like a fountain which never ran out of water. I pulled out the spear and stabbed him in the head. His eyes popped out and his brain was now in pieces. I laughed saying," You humans are so weak that you can nearly defend themselves." I jumped on the rooftops trying to find my next victim while still laughing. I jump off the roof...

* * *

Mena: and that concludes chapter 6

Rena: I'm so op

Raven: wow you have a twisted mind

Mena: why thank you

Rena: plz R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I've been given some advice on my story. I really am going to say this now or u guys are going to kill me later. Ok Rena is influenced by "Aisha" and is doing wrong things. In this chapter, Rena tries to kill Raven but is stopped by Elsword. They both confront her and she snaps at both of them. Elesis will be the final and last character to come unless I get mad and kill off one of the characters which will probably happen. Also I've been getting pm messages which are telling me to get a life and I'll make this clear to u guys.

I have an awesome life. I have lots of friends from all over the United states and we still talk to each other. I still have school and quite frankly I'm happy. I have two dogs which are very annoying sometimes. I also have a loving family who don't care about all my problems and try to help me. So that's how my life is and what about yours?

So I'm mad right now so much that it's time for a character death! .spins the wheel.

The wheel has landed on add. So add ur gonna die in either next chapter or this one. And u can blame it on the guys who said get a life.

* * *

Rena pov

I jumped down from the roof and landed on Raven. We knocked each other off the ground and landed in a pile on top of each other. "Ow..." I mumbled. I shoved him off of me and watched him get up. My bow was right were his feet was. 'If I could just grab it ', I thought. He picked up the bow and looked at me. I never seen such pity in his face. His eyes widened in shock as he recognize who I was. "Rena..", he began but I silenced him with a snarl. I eyes darted around as I looked to see the others. They weren't with him so I smirked.

'Raven won't have long to live once I'm through with him.' I thought. I put my body into position and lunged at him. I saw the shock as I tried to kick him in the knee. I heard a wrong break behind me but paid it no mind. "Rena, put Raven down now or your gonna get hurt!" said a boy. I recognized the voice, it was the voice of Elsword. The el gang's leader and used to my best friend in the boy gender. He shoved me out of the way like I was his enemy. I always hated that grin and now I get to kill him from it.

"Why, Rena?! Why would you do this?!" He yelled his voice full of anger. I grined with my teeth showing saying," Because my master said its time for us to take over and not be your little pets anymore." I kicked his sword away from my throat. I heard a girl yelling,** "Blazing Dance!" ** I ducked just in time when she soared over me and kept getting close to me. "Elesis!" yelled Elsword. So this is the famous Elesis I keep hearing about. I wonder if she will be a good meal for me. I waited for them to attack me but to my surprise they didn't. "Rena, we are your friends and still are. Come back to the el gang!" shouted Ara. She ran to Elsword with Chung behind her.

Master appeared out of the darkness laughing. "Oh, do you honestly think that she would go with you after what she's done?! She is a weapon of destruction not some person that has feelings." "Aisha, what have you done, You bastard!? You betrayed us and Rena, she trusted you and for what?! She was trying so hard for all of us!" yelled Elsword. "Elsword..." I started. A rush of bad feelings came into my head. They said," You are pathetic, the only reason they want to you back is to hurt you again! Kill them, kill them all!"

I screamed and held my head to cover my ears. "Ha...you guys caused this now there's no stopping it. She is now my pet and you will never she her smile again!" exclaimed Aisha. I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. When I came two, I was still in the village. It felt like hours but it was only a couple of minutes. They...were still standing there not trying to help me. I...I thought they were my friends but they didn't try anything to help me. I stood up and looked at them with hatred in my eyes.

Aisha said," They are the enemy, seek and destroy." I was reliant to do so but I wanted to crush them. A explosion came from the village and fire surrounded us. The smoke was terrible and it was very hard to breath. I coughed and turned back to my "friends". Some of them were trapped in the fire. My good will over powered my bad will and I chose to help them. I pushed Ara and Elesis out of the fire. I then grabbed Raven and Elsword and shoved them out of the circle. That was everyone I hoped. I came out of the fire and was instantly knocked out by my Master. Master said," Ah, I see that you still have some resistance to my spells. That won't do at all but I still need to do some ticking with your tube."

She levitated me off the ground and we left to go to Hamel. 'I never wanted this to happen, I'm sorry everyone.' I thought. My thoughts quickly diminished and I was dropped back into the tube I call my home.

* * *

Mena: so there we go. Rena you real show you're colors.

Rena: shut up and leave me alone. I don't wanna be evil anymore!

Mena: ugh so hungry but who you telling to shut up?!

Rena: well um plz R&R

Raven: we need to run right now .grabs Rena and runs.

them. Come back here!


	8. Chapter 8

So I was just kidding about killing Add but I was so mad. I calmed down now but I'm still mad a bit. Anyway for this chapter we will look into Rena's memories and see who is behind all of this but it might take a while.

* * *

Past. Rena pov

"Raven, come back! Or I'm telling Seris your being mean again!" I yelled. The boy in front of me stopped and I rushed into him. We both fell to the ground with a Thud! I started laughing at him when he got up and saw mud on him. "You think this is fun?" He said. He tumbled onto me and we both fell into the mud. I threw mud at him and before I knew it, we were covered in mud. "Ha ha so fun! Let's meet up like this same time tomorrow!" Raven said. We went back to our houses and my big sister Seris was waiting for me. She said," You know your not suppose to be out when it nears night time." I said," I'm sorry but I was having fun with my friend."

She plucked my arm then told me to go take a bath. After I took a bath, I sat at the table and did my homework. My homework was pretty easy but I couldn't figure out how to do fractions. Seris was cooking but took her time out to help me. I thanked her for that then ate dinner. For dinner, we had mashed potatoes with Gravy and some sweet potato pie. My sis is a much better cook than me but I hope I can be a better one than her. After dinner, I walked into my room and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I got dressed into my school clothes. I had a sailor shirt with a pink tie and a blue sailor skirt. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked down the steps and grabbed a sandwich. I grabbed my books and backpack and ran out the door. "Velder, good morning!" I yelled across my lawn. I heard only the soft chirps and wings as my reply, but no one was usually up at 5 o'clock in the morning.

I walked to school while usually humming and watching nature. I saw a baby Fox chasing a hen and laughed. On my way to school, I saw Alex and Raven then waved at them. They waved back and we walked to school on this windy and unusual day. School was pretty normal for me, getting laughed at, spilling my lunch on people, causing a fight even though I didn't start it, and getting picked on. So pretty much my day was normal and besides I'm used to it. At lunch I sat in the way back to avoid anyone's icy glares because I'm Raven's friend. Raven is the most popular kid in this school and of course everyone would be invidious of me.

I ate my lunch in silence trying to think of a way out. While Raven is at the top, I'm at the bottom. I'm the one who gets picked on the most even the nerds get less than what I get. Speaking of which here comes Alex with his possy. When Raven is around he's the perfect friend but deep down he is the devil and good at it too. He throws my lunch on the floor saying," Hey loser did you miss me? Because I missed you. It was getting a little boring down here anyway." I looked him straight in the eyes and that was a big mistake. He picked me up by my shirt and slammed me into the wall. I looked at everyone and nobody even tried to help me.

They either snickered or just looked away. Alex said," Don't you ever look at me unless we are with Raven, do you understand?!" His breath smelled like train smokes and not in a good way. I nodded too scaried to even speak a word less than a whisper. He dropped me and I fell like a rag doll on the floor. I only had a second to compose myself when a foot jabbed into my elbow. I hid no expression on my face but really that hurt like hell. Alex said," I'm not done with you yet." His friends then started kicking me without any hesitation. When they were done, they spit on me and said," Go clean yourself off you loser!"

I had bruises all over and I had finally had enough. I limped straight back home and didn't look back till I got there. I closed my door and collapsed crying on my door. I wished I would be taken far away from this hell but I knew that would never happen. After I was done crying, I looked for my make up and tried to make the bruises look old. After I was done, I took a nap and unlocked my window. I didn't even realise that my door was open until it was too late...

* * *

Mena: and here we go chapter 8

Alex: you made me look like a dick

Mena: well you are one so pretty much you are ;p

Cede: right um... I'm bringing my grades up so I can't really update my stories I'm sorry! Gomen!

Mena: well ima go and eat dinner and well

Eve: plz R&R

Rena: Violent Kick! -eve runs away-

Rena: hmpf. That my line and don't you forget it :p


	9. Chapter 9

So here I am creating yet another chapter but this time we are still in her background state. Spoiler: there will be a twist but that's all I'm telling.

* * *

"So do we have her?" a voice said. I was laying on my side half beaten up and half asleep. I fought with all my might but that did no good, they took me anyway. I was taken out of velder and into hamel where there was this lab. They say the lab is some kind of dark magic and once you go in you never come out. I was slapped back into reality and looked around the room. There was a bed with a desk and drawer but nothing else. The person was looking at me while on his phone which started to bug me. He was wearing a doctor coat but I could tell he wasn't one. He closed his phone and looked from a far at me. He told me to drink some of my water and that I was thirsty. I said No but he insisted on me so being the girl that I am, I gladly drank the water. Mistake number 2 because after I drink the water my head started spinning and I didn't remember who or where I came from.

He ushered me into another room where they did some test on me. I found out that the doctor's name was Mr. Peabody and that I was here for something. Some of the test was easy but others were challenging to the point I kept breaking things. He told me that I failed the test and I would be sent to my room without any dinner. I nodded then went back to my room only to see that it was locked. I tried pushing and pulling but it wasn't working. I ended up busting down the door and climbing into my bed. It was really comfortable but I couldn't get any sleep or what so ever. I got up and walked around the lab knowing I'm not supposed to. I found a room with a purple tube connected to a big tube and inside it was a girl. I quickly found the button that said release and released her. She had white hair and a blue jewel on her head.

"Who or what are you?" I asked nervously. She stared at me with such a dull face that I thought she would have exploded on me or turn me into Swiss cheese. She said calmly," I am a Nasod and I was taken by the humans to get studied on but now that you've released me..." She ran to the door and waved good bye then in a few seconds she was out of sight. I went back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in reality...

I was connected back into my old tube after we had conquered hamel. It was easy there were already demons here to help us, I guess word did spread around after we beat the elgang and conquered velder. Aisha was sitting on her thrown telling the troops about how the battle went on. She said about how I was the bravest and went toe to toe with Raven the Reckless Fist. The troops clapped then went back to training. We almost had a full army to present to Karis the demon queen. Aisha came into the room and sat down into the chair.

Aisha asked," So how's my little puppet?" I said," Aisha, how did you know about this?" She stopped studying and looked up at me. She said with her voice shaking," I found this place on my own it was kinda deserted." I said,"Liar! Aisha hasn't even been to hamel yet plus she wouldn't know about this place, so what have you done to her?!" Aisha thought,' Damn my magic must have warren off.' Aisha laughed with a sick evil grin plastered on her face. "You don't get it do you?! I'm Seris, your big sister. I was the one who brought you here all those years back so you could destroy the world! Raven was an idiot to fall for me not knowing that he was in love with you!" I couldn't even think of what she just said let alone breathe.

"I gave everyone a drink of my famous memory eraser and they all forgot about you in a week, some friends you have!" Seris said. So he was in love with me all this time and yet I didn't realize he even had feelings for me. I feel like a fool to even trust her...my own sister who supposedly died a couple years back. I looked at what I've become...I've become a monster! I can't face my friends any more I have to see this though till the end there's no turning back now. Seris said," I've spoken over this body but your friend isn't dead just sleeping. Now if you corporate with me then you can have your friend back and if Raven chooses you over then you'll have him in my kingdom! Now are you in or out?" I said," I'm in but you have to promise not to hurt any of my friends nor kill them."

I was making a deal with the devil but I had to to protect the ones I care for.

* * *

Mena: meh too lazy to write more of her background.

Rena: your mean

Aisha: yus! The bitch finally gets revealed!

Mena: go back inside your cage -points to a small rabbit cage-

Aisha: I don't wanna and you can't make me. Hell stone!

Mena: weak. Impact hammer!

-pushes the stunned Aisha into her cage and closes it-

Rena o.o um...plz R&R

Mena: good Aisha! Now go play with Elsword and make sure to make him mad!

Elsword: fuck you

Mena: hmmmm what was that now? -transformed into dimension witch-

Elsword: nothing, Aisha let's go!


	10. Chapter 10 longest chapter ever!

So how is everyone except the fact that I'm writing this at 4o'clock in the morning! But any way let's have some fun with the story. Chiao!

Quick little summary:

Rena was Seris's sister but was taken away. She found Eve in the lab and released her but had dire consequences. She was tested on non-stop until she was put in the dreadful tank. She was forgotten and abandoned in that tank for years until she was reactivated just like Eve but found by elves. They took her in and they treated her as there own until demons attacked and tarnished the village. Luckily Elsword and Aisha were passing through to get to hamel and rescued her. They met lots of weird and strange friends on their journey.

It was peaceful until Seris's soul took over Aisha's body and seeks revenge on Raven. She tricked Rena into taking a mind control potion and now was under her control. Eventually She discovered the truth and confronted Seris but she had a trick up her sleeve. Seris is now threatening the lives of both her freinds and the one she loves unless she does what Seris wants. This is a battle for love, revenge, betrayal, and friendship and the real story now begins.

* * *

Rena

"Do you know what this is?" Seris asked. She showed me a picture of a dark jewel necklace in her book. I shook my head no then prayed that she didn't explain but I guess the big guy upstairs doesn't like me. She said," It was a gift from the scientists that enabled you to consume unlimited darkness and transfer into your own power. It it still some where in the forgotten lab, I need you to supervise the dig while I try a locating spell." I accepted the mission then headed for the dig site. 'Damn you, your using my friend against me and I never did anything to her.' I thought. I walked by the bushes but I felt a breeze in the bushes like someone was there. I checked the first and second Bush but when I went to check the final bush I looked at my watch and saw that I was late.

I went back on the trail until the building was dead ahead. The humans were being forced to either mine or carry dirt out. I didn't see any of my friends here which was good, maybe they were hiding. I walked up to the demon and he bowed to me and I nodded in appreciation. He told me if they were slacking to threaten them with the whip. He tossed me the whip and I caught it with ease. "Well I'm going on my lunch break, I'll see you in an hour or two." He said. He walked away humming or trying to think what he was gonna eat for lunch.

A human Who was digging suddenly heard a loud clank. He yelled," I found something!" I entered the dig site followed by some quiet sneaky ninjas. I payed them no mind and kept walking. One kept poking me and it soon got on my nerves. "Elsword, or who ever quit poking me!" I said with a very angry voice. "Aw, how did you know it was me?" He said. "You know you guys can't be here and if anything my orders were to kill you on site." I said calmly.

"Hey, we came here by choice not to bug you or anything! The fate of the world is at stake here!" said Elesis. "Yeah, does it really matter? Everyone dies eventually and that only bring more sorrow and painful memories until you can't bear it anymore. Is this the world you dream of huh?" I mumbled. Even though I mumbled they perfectly understood what I meant. A human ran up to us and was holding a box. In it was the most dark and distasteful thing known to mankind. It was the Demon stone or as humans call it the devil's circle. "Why thank you. You guys can stop now." I said. They cheered then ran to go get their friends and family.

I sent a messenger to go get Seris and while I waited I played with the stone. The others were looking around and touching stuff. I didn't mind the work here is done now and I won't have to see them or this place again. "Rena, did you find it?" A voice echoed throughout the cave. I answered back," Yes, Aisha-sama." She made me name her this when around others but when we're alone I have to call that body stealer big sister. Ugh I wish Aisha didn't have to suffer behind locked up in her own body unable to even talk just sitting and watching, I wish it was me.

My dark eyes settled on something that I tripped on earlier. It was a beautiful doll it reminded me of the girl I killed with my own hands. I realized my hands were shaking and I calmed down. 'No, I won't let this feelings from earlier darken my mind. I have made my choice and now I will never be able to go back to the good side.' I thought. I smelled explosives in the walls and it ran down to where Elsword was standing. He had fire in his hand just trying to light a candle. I shouted," No!" But it was too late. He lit the fuse which traveled down into the walls. I yelled," Run get out of here!" They made no time running out and gotten out safely and which I hoped so. I grabbed the stone from the floor and ran towards the exit. I heard a soft moan coming from one of the tunnels. A person lay covered in rocks and probably took the wrong turn but it was so cloudy that you couldn't see anyway.

I approached with caution looking at the body. She was still breathing but rarely, I have to get her out of here. I looked at the body and noticed that the person I was looking at was Ara! I removed the rocks from her face and stomach as quickly as I could. I picked her up and carried her on my back. She was very light even for an adult but so warm and cuddly. I ran out of the cave while it was collapsing behind me. I touched my pocket to see if the necklace was there but it wasn't. I must have dropped it when I rescued Ara.

I told her what happened and while that Ara was rushed to the emergency room at the palace. Ran, the demon General was waiting for them so he could see his sister. 'Now we have two prisoners and twice the fun. She has no idea what I've planned for her. Once I get that necklace even the great queen Karis won't stop me. Raven you better run because not even the el lady will save you now.' Seris thought. Seris quietly chuckled thinking of demonic plan while Rena was concerned about if the others were alright.

* * *

Seris

After what happened, he still doesn't remember what happened at all. Alex twisted his mind even before I could. Raven is a weak fool who doesn't even know what she is to him. It more than just love...They were destined together. I, the Goddess of fate, is going to stop that without using any of my real magic. I'm dead though in this dimension but my real body is in the heavens. I've read through every piece of history in our race and not one even mentions when a God fell in love with a mortal. Rena your even a bigger idiot to believe to fall in love with him.

I can't believe I have to literally cause all this chaos just for one destined couple. This is a job only for the God of chaos which is currently residing in that idiot Raven. I felt his energy on Rena in velder but didn't think it was him. Ugh this puts a fork in my plans. I must come up for a way to stop them from ever seeing each other. If their love is strong enough they could even destroy my job as fate. 'I might as well just pack up and move.' I thought. I looked down in my journal and saw I was writing down my feelings.

I should have never shown my true self to this girl. This girl is one of Rena's freinds and closest to her. I could use her to even summon her little pet for me. 'Hey.' I thought. No answer. I tried again but only louder to get her attention. 'Hey, what do you want?' She said. 'I want you to summon your little pet.' I said bluntly. 'He's not a pet! He is the God of darkness and death, Angkor! One of the 24 Eloris Gods.' She screeched. 'Ah! So there are 24 of us huh?' I said. 'What does that mean? Oh no! You can't be a...no that's impossible!?' She said. 'That's right, I'm the God of Fate, Seranail!'

'Does everyone have a Greek god?' She asked. 'No, only selected people who have exodinadary gifts such as your magic.' I explained. 'Am I a Eloris God?' She said shyly. I could sense a similar power on her put what God or thing is she? My simplest answer to her was,' I don't know which God you are.' 'Oh.' She said. She sounded disappointed but not that much. She said,' What do you want with the stone?' I stopped writing then answered back,' That's none of your concern.' She retorted,' It is my concern because your trying to hurt my friends but not to mention my best friend. Your also using my body.' I hated to agree with her but she did have a point. I said,' I need the stone to find the light stone, the darkness stone kills Gods while the light stone saves them. I can use it on Raven and he'll get his God powers back then I'll use the darkness stone to kill Rena in front of him. Then they will never be able to be together.'

'When the stones are combined, all the gods will be shown and the hunters will come. This hunters sole purpose is to hunt and destroy the gods so they can rule forever. We go into our human forms and sometimes forget about us being gods.' I explained. She said,'How cruel are you?! Just what did she ever do to you?!'

* * *

Seranail flash back

"Tommo, why?! Why do you love that thing over me?!" I said. Tommo other known as Raven because of his sleet black hair stopped talking. A young girl around the age of 14/13 peered up at him. She was so young and dint have a clue what was going on. "I love her and I always thought of you as a friend or little sister. Besides you already have 3." Seranail already had 2 sisters and one on the way. This little girl was suppose to be the vessel or basically is my sister.

It was snowing and the little girl shivered. "Tommo-kun I don't feel so good." She said. Her voice was filled with such sweetness that I'm not so sure that she could be a fate God. "Don't worry we'll be out of the snow soon." said Tommo. He then materialized a coat, gloves, and mittens for her. "I'll see you to your home." I said with a fake smile. Tommo said," I'll trust you to bring her back there. I have to go." He waved bye to the little girl and disappeared into a dark cloud. "So what's your name?" I asked. We walked down a road and stumbled upon a hurt deer. I searched my book and found out the deer was gonna died in the cold.

I could save it but nah it's just a animal. She on the other hand wanted to save the deer. "Tommo-kun showed me this before but I never tried it." She said. Her small little hands glowed a soft green, like Nature force, and it spread onto the wound. It spearded until is covered the whole entire deer. The wound stopped bleeding then the skin started piecing together. The skin finally stopped stitching together and there was no sign of the wound there.

We walked down into the village and ran up to a house. Tommo was there waiting for us. Tommo pecked the girl on the head then slowly went down to her lips."No..." I whispered. He kissed her on the lips and it clearly looked like she enjoyed that. I teared up and ran from them, the pain, and the betrayal. I found a tree and climbed up it. I cried my eyes out wishing she wasn't there in the way. I wished that it was me he fell in love with NOT her.

"Do you wish revenge?" A witch asked. I nodded then she held out her hand. "I can help you get it then he'll be all yours. Just kill the girl." She spoke. Her voice was rasp and felt dry. She gave me a pill and said to drop it in the girl's water at the God opening ceremony. We celibate the new born gods and goddesses that come into our circle. That is the festival and it starts today.

I took her deal and grabbed her pill. She told me whoever drinks the water will forget everything. I decided I would put it in the punch bowl and serve it to all the gods. They will forget and I shall rule the planet with a iron fist. I chuckled Emily and ran to the circle square. Everyone was already here and were chatting among themselves. I picked up the pill and put it in the punch and swirled it around.

After I was done, I sat at my seat waiting on them to announce her. The question person was none other than Tommo. Tommo announced the goddess and she came from the curtain. She was obviously shy and stuttered alot more on the strange than off. They brought out the test which we decide our powers. She was asked if she would abandon any of her friends and she said No. In the end, she was given into a brand new category. She was named the goddess of Friendship. Her new name was now Rena and not Zoey.

Everyone cheered and I had to cheer too. After that everyone drunk some punch and had a good time. They all soon forgot about each other and their powers. It also had poison in it. It killed almost all the gods expect for Tommo and Rena. Rena was holding onto her every last breathe and Raven was trying to get to her. He was getting weak and he knew so too. With his breathe he sent all his energy to Rena and that healed her. She was now the only God left except for yours truly.

"Who are you?" She asked. I got the idea to raise her as my sister while we search for the gods and goddesses reborn then maybe just maybe I could have a second chance with him. I said," I'm your big sister and we are going on a trip." I picked up her hand and we walked hand in hand out of the building.

* * *

Seris

There was silence and the girl was still processing on the images I sent. 'You aren't just a bitch, your also a murder just because he choice someone else over you!' She shouted. 'Also my name is not bitch it's Seris.' I retorted. She said,' And my name is Aisha.' 'Raven loved Rena and you took her from him and why haven't you told him the truth?' She said. 'His powers are growing if he gets anymore then he'll start to remember. Anyway, summon Angkor.' Aisha didn't want to but she summoned him.

Angkor flew in eating pizza in his bat form. "Yo, Aisha what's up?" He said. "Cut the crap man your annoying as ever I see." I said. "Oh hey Seranail." He said. We talked about the plan and after much arguing and battling we finally agreed. "Now we set the trap and wait for Raven." I chuckled.

* * *

Mena: and done! Ok almost I gotta explain what she meant. Also this is not the twist lol.

Explanation:

Seris is one of the 24 gods that rule the earth. Raven or Tommo is the God of chaos and Rena is the god of Friendship. They were destined together even before they came to be. Their destiny is unknown and not even the fates know of it. They are to keep to they finally get together. Then they will live forever kinda like when a vampire fines it's mate.

Raven: wow great explanation!

Rena: I'm a goddess?! I totally didn't see that coming

Raven: you actually saw it coming and you've read the script.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven: if I have to read this script one more time then!

Rena: why are so mad? -reads script-

Mena: meh he's mad because-

Rena:he's mad because he-

-clamps both of their mouths- Raven: shut up!

Mena: I don't own elsword but I wish I did.

Rena: bye and enjoy the story.

**the following will contain sexual themes and not suited for 13 and below. This is a warning and now you have been warned!**

* * *

Ara

I've been locked up since the cave exploded and now I met my brother. I don't know what's worse being locked up or having your brother engaged with the dark elf Chole. 'I think I'm gonna be sick' I thought. I saw a trash can and through up chunks of demon blood. They've been feeding me this stuff and now I can't even taste anymore. It all taste like garbage only worse and more stinky. The only people that have visited me were Rena and Elsword. Elsword sometimes sneaks in here and we try to escape but each time it would be Rena who paid the price.

She would be forced to harm herself for Aisha's enjoyment. I once saw her just when we were alone just break down sobbing and crying. She would cry in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Her body had bruises and cut marks on about everywhere. I tried to comfort her but she shunned me away saying that I would be the one to escape. I tried to convince her to come with me but she refused. 'Her stubbornness and her willfully bravery is remarkable but it will cost her, her life.' I thought. A snap at the bars got me back into the present time. There was Rena with some smuggled food and sheets for me. At first, I refused but she kept insisting that I take them.

I took them but noticed a fresh cut on her arm. I grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve to the top. There was this big gash on her arm that traveled to her top. "You...have to stop this or your gonna...gonna die." I said. I felt tears forming in my eyes and let them out. I said," Its unfair, you have to listen to her or she'll kill me won't she?!" Rena held her throat trying to tell me something. After I had left on the first night, Aisha took Rena's voice away and now she can't communicate to anyone. I held onto her shirt wrinkling it up but still she remained silent. Luckily she brought a paper and pencil along with her and she began writing. She wrote down, **Its alright please don't cry. You have to escape and tell the others, you have to or your going to worry Chung even more. **I gasped then looked at her, her pale but still bright like the evening star eyes. She looked sad but then nodded and told me to take the food in the pillows she brought and run. Elsword was just around the corner when I just shot out the cage.

I told Elsword let's go and he showed me the way out. We were a little away when the alarm went off. Demon searched with their spot lights and the dogs were sniffing. I heard a large bark not far from where we were hiding. "Run when I tell you." He whispered. He grabbed a rock and threw it as far away as he could. The rock landed near the demon and the dogs chased to where the sound came from. "Run!" He yelled. We ran as far as we could until we made it back to where camp was. Elesis was guarding the other when we burst out of the bushes. She tackled Elsword and put her sword to his throat.

"Sis it's me..E-Elsword!" He coughed. Elesis relaxed her blade and shoved Elsword up off the ground. "I was worried but where's Ara?" She asked. I was standing right next to her when she said that. I made a loud cough and she jumped onto the ground. "Ara I'm glad your safe but not as much as Chung. He kept bugging me while I was guarding so I was forced to knock him out. But was even more a challenge was Raven. He kept pouting like a puppy wanting his mom." She said. "Ugh, man my head..." said Chung. I saw him holding his head tripping over stuff in the process. "Chung!" I yelled. I rushed over to him and jumped on him. He caught me with ease and we stared at each other. Our lips were just above the surface of each other and then Elsword pushed us into each other.

Our lips touched and an explosion of feelings were released to each other. "Ara...I love you." He began to hold me even tighter. "I love you with all my heart." I said brushing his long hair. The iron pladin looked up at the Sakura Devanam and kissed her with a more gentle approach. 'I've never been more happier in my entire life!' I thought while Chung carried we into our room.

* * *

This is a warning please don't read below if 12 and younger.

* * *

Rena

"Rena, you let Ara escape didn't you!?" Seris yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the room like a canyon. I thought,'Yes.' She got up from her seat and slapped me. "You know this is a chance for your punishment! Your gonna scream for me to stop when I'm done with you! I will break you till Raven sees you as what you are, a slut!" She said. I shuttered at what she was going to do to me. She made me face the wall and chained my feet and hands to the wall. She then ripped off my clothes and started at me. I felt so violated but it didn't stop there. She grabbed one of her tools and smeared it on my back.

It was demon acid. It was designed to give demons a good feeling but when touched by humans or other races it stinged them and left burn marks. I felt like my body was on fire but I couldn't even put it out. It burned it my skin and I screamed. "Aw don't pass out yet. I'm not even done yet." She laughed. She then after seeing that I had enough she poured water on me. The cream washed off with ease and all that was left were red marks everywhere on my back. "Damn, you..." I said weakly. She said,"Hmmm I could cut off your bust but that wouldn't be fun. I know!" She grabbed her whip and struck me with it. My breast stung like a thousand bee stings were killing me.

She kept striking me till my bust was all bloody and red. Some of my skin had even split into little cuts. 'Stop it!' Aisha screamed in Seris's head. "Last thing, what about your hair or how about down here?" She touched my area and I shuttered with her touch. "Bingo!" She exclaimed reaching for her last tool. It was a big cheerleading bowinet and it had glass all over it. People said your first time was going to hurt a little but then it would soften up. That was unless you were getting raped.

She plunged it into me and I let out a blood curling scream. Blood cams out like a river and it wouldn't stop. She kept going even after I asked and pleaded for her to stop. "My,my looks like your enjoying this. Why don't you just cum for me then and only me? Hmm." "I will never do that for a monster like you!" I said gasping for air. She picked up the pace still I felt my body responding. I tried to hold it in but it all came out. She licked it all up and said,"My your so declious!"

She removed all the chains and left my room. After she was gone, I cried and cried trying forget everything. "Raven...what will he say? I'm impure now and I already betrayed him. He doesn't even probably want to have me." I whispered to no one. It seemed the darkness in my room had welcomed me and I slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

So um...about last chapter well I got uncomfortable writing that part so I made Cece do it for me. Um...So I will never ever do something like that again and well im sorry. Unless you guys liked it in my dark semi-twisted fanfiction?

Anyway disclaimer: I don't own elsword but I own this fanfiction. -choia

* * *

Raven

_Dream..._

_I was standing in a open field with two girls. One had long emerald green hair while the other had long yellow hair. The green girl was shorter than me and looked liked a kid. She stared at me with her light blue eyes, they looked like the purest blue skies you ever saw. The other girl had light green eyes just like Rena and Seris but only more clear and fragile. The yellow girl was staring at me longing for me but I stepped back from them both. "Tommo? Tommo-kun?" They said repeatedly._

_The sky turned red with ash and smoke falling down. 'We can't be near a volcano I don't see it's I thought. "Please remember I don't have much time left." said the little girl. "I don't know who you are?!" I yelled at them. "You will soon and it will change the fact of your friends. We'll see you soon, Tommo." said the yellow one. They vanished and the meadow disappeared, which left me falling through into another dream. _

* * *

_I landed on a piece of metal and saw a lab. It looked so advanced but still had the technology we used today in this building. I looked around and saw Add and Aisha. They were dancing and singing well Aisha was, Add was programming some stuff for Eve so I didn't want to bug them. I walked passed their door when I heard a strange noise. I ran back to find Add hugging Aisha. He said,"Shhh it's ok. Just let it out, it's not nice to hold back your feelings." She sobbed in his arms saying," Its terrible the things she does to Rena! Damn her, I wished she'd died." I stood their registering what she said just a minute ago._

_"Aisha isn't the one behind this?" I said. I instantly put a hand on my mouth hoping that they didn't hear me. Add got up and teleported near the door. I could literally feel his breath down my back so I stood perfectly still. He just shut the door and their muffled voices mumbled with each step I took from the door. Just around the corner was Eve 's door and the next was Elsword's. I chose to go into Elsword's door which probably saved my life from a raging Eve. I thought,' He probably dreams of finally winning a match against me. Like that will ever happen.'_

_I looked in his door and saw Eve dressed in her Code Empress gown. "Ugh, why did she pick that?" I mumbled but looked at Elsword's clothes and almost laughed. Elsword was wearing a tux?! I would never see the day that he would. They l looked like they were having a date. Wait I thought Elsword liked Aisha?! What the hell?! I speed out of there as fast as I could and ran into my door and Locked it. I climbed up on my bed and went back to sleep._

* * *

Rena

"We must recover that dark stone!" Seris bellowed. The demons shifted a little to the left because of their leader's large but powerful voice. I was sitting in a chair looking calm but deep down I was frightened not for me but my friends and Aisha. I had to put make-up on to hide the bruises her latest punishment gave to me. To them my skin had no cuts or bruises but to me this is the price of loyalty. She only allowed me to speak when we were in the presence of the demons and queen Karis.

Speaking of which, she was going to attend the ball tonight. The humans are allowed to come and Seris said she would put off all fighting from the elgang or they showed up. She took my phone but she didn't know I had a spare phone. Once she dismissed me from the grand hall, I soared like the wind and flew into my room. I sent a message to everyone saying: **Don't forget 2 bring ur weapons with u 2 the ball. It might b a trap.** I waited on their reply but I had fallen asleep on my bed and woke up to a servant telling me it's time to go to the ball.

I sat in the tub while scrubbing extra good while trying to forget what she did. I still remembered how she spoke to me like I was a kind of dog. 'I am a monster and monsters only serve their masters with any feelings.' I said repeatedly. I shut down my feelings and gave an emotionless face. I got out of the tub and got dressed. I was wearing a cute little maid outfit because tonight ball theme is servants. I walked into the ballroom and stood in amaze.

The room shined like glitter and streamers of red and dark hung on the windows. "Princess Rena do you need anything?" Asked a servant. Wait Princess?! I'm not a princess and I'm not even apart of the royal family. I shook my head no then went to go search for my M-Mistress. She was in the royal room looking at the food and tasting to see if it was just right for her highness. I cleared my throat and she turned around with a toothpick on cheese. "What is this?! This is not acceptable my dear. You must dress stunning for her highness. And maybe you'll win a suiter." She clapped her hands and the royal seamstress and dresser came.

She told them to dress me in the finest clothes so therefore I was going as a princess not a weapon or someone's pet. I was going to be human for a whole night! I smiled to myself and went with them to my room while taking off this stupid costume. In order to become or feel like a human, I had to get some green contacts. They weren't lime green but they'll do I suppose.

* * *

Mena: I have a special guest and here she is.

?: y thank you, Mena ;)

Mena: you too Mystic

Mystic: so how is today?

Rena: are u weird?

Mena: shut up and go hug Raven or something.

.Rena runs away crying.

Mena: so where were we?

- a monstrous roar came from the way Rena ran- Mena!

-Raven comes in with grand arch. Rena trying to hold him back-

Raven: what the hell?! You mad her hug me!

-Elsword comes in with Eve and Aisha-

Elsword: well she did say Go hug Raven or something.

Eve: Shut up you imbecile! -slaps-

-Raven holds his cheek and his arm glows-

Raven: Why you!? -He gets blinded by rage and launches at Eve-

Mystic: calm down -sweatdrop-

Mena: Eveyone out except Mystic and Rena!

-everyone leaves and Mystic log off- Bye Mena!

Mena: wait, what the duck?!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello there this is Mena, the princess of time and space here and we about to get our one month aniversy in a couple of days! Now without further ado here is your story!

* * *

9:00 **ballroom start in 5 minutes**

Rena

I was putting on my last makeup when Seris walked in followed by Coco and Lia. Coco is apart of her deadly witch squad which consist of dimension witches and elemental masters. Seris waved them goodbye and they went to the ballroom. She sat near the bed and looked at me but not with a menacing face this time it was more of a peaceful, relaxing face. She said," Since this is a ball and the queen shall be here... I shall let your freind out for one day besides I've manifested enough magic to create my old body." My mid was racing until the point it was about to explode! Seris came out of Aisha like a black smoke and circled around the bed.

She then kept spinning and spinning until she almost looked exactly like me. 'I guess that was what she looked like when she was Raven's fiancee.' I thought. Aisha blinked then looked at me to her then me again. She ran to me and we hugged that almost felt like a life time. "Right now, Aisha give me your dress and shoes. I'm going out there and you two are going to be my daughters. Also everyone already knows that I'm the ruler so u are safe." Seris said pointing at us both. After we undressed and switched up clothes went to the ball.

It was so crowded that I could see Ara until I saw her little Fox tail. She was hanging out with Chung and Elsword. Raven and Eve were looking around like some stupid damn spies. 'Yeah that's not at all suspicious.' I thought. I saw Ara stop talking and stare at me to come over. I grabbed Aisha's hand and lead her away from the punch bowl. "Hey, I was about to get some punch!" She exclaimed. I said bluntly," The punch bowl is spiked I can smell it." We hurried over to where they were and sat down. "Why'd you bring her?!" Ara yelled. Aisha was staring at Elsword then Chung trying to read their expression but only got fury and hurt. "Calm down, Ara. Wh-" Chung stopped. He was now staring at Seris then looked to me and Aisha.

Like hell we're gonna get into this mess! We hid our head under the table and hopped she would leave. She didn't instead she came over and sat down. 'Why does the man upstairs hate me so?!' I screamed in my head. We came from out from out of the table and saw everyone stare at Seris. "Are you Seris?" asked Elsword. Aisha stared at him mouthing the word, No!. Seris said," Yes I am. I hope Raven will be happy that I'm back." Elsword coughed and Chung looked away while Ara just upped and left blushing. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently. "Um how should I put this to you... He's in love with Rena." I saw a flash of a memory but as it quickly came, it quickly vanished.

I fell out of my chair and hit the floor hard. I winced in pain from my back as I got up. "Sorry, but me and Aisha have to go outside." I said quickly. Aisha and me literally ran from our friends and sprinted outside. Once we were outside we took heavy breathes and laughed till our side hurt. "You know that I know you still have feeling for Raven." said Aisha once she was out of breath. I punched her softly and said," I know you like Elsword but you don't act like it. Now we're even!" We both blushed then looked at each other. Funny thing, I feel like I've known her for my entire life since I was born.

Raven and Seris were shouting at each other inside. We sweat dropped then went back inside to see the queen had arrived. She was in her succubus form but I heard her true form was gigantic. She walked up to Eve and stared at her. "Eve." She said squinting her eyes. "Karis." Eve said retorted. They stared at each other and then hugged suddenly. "Ah, I missed you. Where'd you go I was getting worried." Karis said. "Oh where are my manners?! These are my friends Rena, Raven, Elsword, Chung, Elesis, Ara, and um Aisha." said Eve. Aisha's face turned to face of annoyance from the way Eve said it. A shadow came from up top at the banners but no one noticed.

"Did you see that?" I asked Aisha. She said No then tried to break up Raven and Seris fighting. By now this had escalated into a full blown fight. Fist were flying and someone was bond to get hurt. That somebody was me and Ara. We got covered in head to toe with the fruit punch and the cake. I was not only mad but pissed because here I am minding my business when BAM! A fucking punch bowl lands on top of me. My eyes were getting dark with fury so I just stomped away with Aisha following suit.

Aisha stopped then spun around to now face the embarrassed Raven. "Raven, you should go apologize now!" She said. Raven said," Why should I? I have Seris back and now I don't need a replacement." Silence followed his statement and nobody spoke a word. Karis looked at Raven ashamed while everyone else was shocked or angered. "Raven, how clueless are you?! Seris is nothing compared to what Rena's been through. You hurt her in many ways and for that I can't and will not ever forgive you!" Aisha yelled. Ara said," Raven, I'm with Aisha on this one. You screwed up big time and she's not for you, Rena is." "I don't believe you guys! I thought you were my friends and would support me. And you! You kidnapped Rena and lady knows what you did to her." Raven said to Aisha.

A hand was raised into the air and a loud pop sounded from the room. Aisha just smacked Raven across the cheek ending the conversation. "If you ever truly loved Rena then ask yourself this. Why can't escape your past when it's calling you back?" Aisha said Then left him with that. She grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the ball. We ran into Coco and Lia as we were going to the bathroom. They looked at me then started chuckling but only at a small whisper. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you just like you protected me. I won't let those bitches hurt you and besides that's what friends are for." Aisha said once we were out of ear shot.

Coco followed us until we went to my room. We locked the door then Aisha started my bath while I took of my clothes. My scars hadn't faded and her touch still frightened me whenever I'm near her. I shivered then went into the tub and let the hot water hit me. It was like miracle water on my skin almost like a gift from above. After I got out, My skin felt so soft but yet I was longing for something that would never be. A day where me and Raven would finally be together. I shook my head out of those thoughts and laid down. Aisha got a spare bed and laid down on the floor. I insisted that she shared the bed with me but she declined.

I drifted to sleep but not before having a bad feeling that something would happen and it would happen soon...

* * *

Mena: well im done

Rena: can I please tell them a spoiler?

Mena: fine go right ahead

Rena: ok so um in the next chapters will be about the elrois God's maybe 6 chapters worth covering 4 gods and their elements?

Mena: ok so thanks for reading!


	14. Fire

Hi there and first off I would that you for that comment **GUEST **and for the advice. I will definitely use it later on in my chapters. So here I am on April the first but the humor will have to wait for 5 more chapters. Anyway I will have the chapters by the elements.

First list:

Fire

Water

Nature/Friendship

Darkness

Protectors

Air/wind

* * *

**Apollo**

**Powers: **can summon runes, fire swords, a big ball of fire which can heat up to the core of the earth. Keeps that power under locks until it's important to use it.

**Weapons: **uses a sword made from the chief of velder himself, used to be great freinds, now wields this sword in his day to day life without knowing.

**Role:** controls the earth 's temperature, position near the sun, and the earth 's radiation levels.

**Siblings: **Artemis, a God who can use the powers of magma at her will. He used to have a crush on Seranail but now is madly in love with his half sister, Artemis.

**Human name: **Elsword Seighart

**God or what humans call him:** Apollo the sun God, the mischievous God, the Prince of the sun.

* * *

**Artemis**

**Weapons: **uses twin blades, transform into a one handed axe with a stun effect

**Role: **controls half of the moon from Yui, the moon God. Has a big crush on him

**Powers: **controls half of the sun glare on the moon

**Siblings: **Apollo

**Human name:** Elesis Seigheart

**Human/God names: ** Goddess of the flame, the flame of hope, and sister of the sun.

* * *

**Nana**

**Powers: controls wildfires and doesn't allow them to spread.**

**Personality: **serious and near death threatening but is hard to joke around

**Role: **to stop carbon from entering the earth 's atmosphere

**Weapons: **uses an club to hammer on people's heads

**Siblings: none**

**Human name: **Hannah Minako

**Human/God names: **the monster fire, God of wild fires, and the God of banishing demons

* * *

**Michelle**

**Powers: **can form fire out of nothing and can use it on about anything

**Personality: **shy, doesn't really talk much but serious when in a battle, very protective of the goddess of wind

**Weapons: **uses a staff with a single burning flame at the top

**Role: **controls campfires and other small little fires

**Siblings: None**

**Human name: **Nona Humski

**Human/God names:** Sparky, the baby flame, and the daughter of the flames

* * *

**The personality is only for the OC characters that haven't been introduced yet. Ugh stupid bold words!** and there we go without anymore chaos. I shall do two more chapters before going to bed.


	15. Water

Ok so here's element so ahead of time, I might go out of order. Ok for those who think I'm going way too fast, I'm actually at the mid point between start and half way. So you won't see this end until like um.. chapter 40 or something. Also I don't think I will be making a sequel so that's good news but in later chapters, I will make a poll for this. Now that that's settled, let's get on with water.

* * *

Goddess of Oceans

**Weapon: **uses a trident to control the weather of the oceans. Don't let this girl fool you or you'll be at the bottom of the sea.

**Powers: **controls the weather over the seas not the oceans itself, that's the God of waves job.

**Role: **keeps the imbalance between the sun God and the ocean goddess.

**Personality: **ruthless in combat and non-combat, she is a irreplaceable person in the team.

**Siblings: **God of waves, Ran.

**Human name: **Angel Beats

**Human/God name: **ocean goddess, fighting Lord, and Mistress of demise.

* * *

God of Waves

**Powers: control the earth's ocean, able to make a tsunami with a snap of his fingers.**

**Weapons: wields a sword made by the God of ice, which is from the coldest of her metals.**

**Siblings: Angel Beats**

**Human name: Ran Beats**

**Human/God names: cold God, unemotional bastard, uncontrollable with his powers.**

* * *

Goddess of the moon

Powers: can help God of waves control his oceans. They both take half of the responsibilities of the oceans

Weapons: uses a moon spear which was made from the lunarians from where she got the name, nine tailed moon spirit Fox.

Siblings: None

Human name: Ara haan

Human/God names: sweet Goddess, Moon eternal God, Space God.

* * *

Ice God

Powers: can control glaciers, snow storms, and everything ice. He's the ONLY ice God so yeah!

Weapons: None, uses his hands.

Personality: mean to boys but shuts out for girls of his feelings. He has feeling for the goddess of Friendship, since the first time he saw her.

Siblings: None

Human name: Myth Sunny

God/human names: None, just his name, Ice God.

* * *

So I will post another one later today if I got a chance but anyway about these um unpatterned list up there -^ , I kinda got lazy so I didn't really follow the pattern. So you'll see that a lot in the list. So how much do you enjoy my story, I personally love it I mean I'm starting to enjoy dark stories. Also this might not turn out to be a happy ending or I might just turn it into a two part epilogue where you guys get to pick.

I don't know but we'll see it once we get there. So bye and look out for today's other story.


	16. Nature

Hello, sorry I got distracted by Fairy tail season 2. Any way, how are you guys doing? Guess what elpeeps?! I get back on Elsword next week with my new computer!

* * *

Goddess of Friendship

Weapons: uses a wand; with a pink flower on top. It can transform into a Mic which amplifies her magic power while singing.

Powers: uses singing to control flowers, when mad her powers go crazy and out of control.

Friends: Goddess of Protection & Goddess of Nature, has a strong connection with them. They are both her protectors, if you mess with her then be prepared to meet a sword at your throat and tangled in vines.

Boyfriend: Tommo, the God of chaos, has a bad temper and gets out of hand a lot. He immediately calms down when his girlfriend walks in and comforts him.

Role: helps everyone with their jobs no matter how difficult

God names: Princess Nature, Controler of evil, and The nicest God.

* * *

Goddess of Nature

Role: controls the forest and eleven forest

Powers: uses vines and thorns to squish and twist you to death

Weapon: None prefers to uses nature to help and nature spirits.

Human name: Hunter Garden

God name: Cold goddess or Unfeeling majesty.

* * *

Goddess of Earthquakes

Role: controls the earth 's crust

Personality: evil and loves to help other gods take over. *Spoiler*

Powers: uses a big hammer and slams it into the ground which causes earthquakes.

God name: Goddess of Evilness

Human name: Ariel Summer

* * *

Goddess of Fate

Powers: can see through time and space, can predict your movements, and can cut your string of life. Kinda like the three fates off of Greek mythology.

Role: decides who lives and who dies

Personality: used to be neutral or emotionless until she fell in love with Tommo. After he fell in love with Rena, she went to the dark side and that has clouded her judgement ever since.

God name: Emotionless God.

Human name: Seris Sneaker

* * *

Next group with probably be all men idk.


	17. Darkness

Lol so here's another group and I might upload the rest today. I have no clue. But I go know you guys do love my stories and um thanks.

* * *

God of Choas

Role: controls humans feelings like rage, confusion, and sadness

Powers: can summon dark balls and ghost to do his biding.

Siblings: None

Human name: Raven Velan

God name: Reckless God

* * *

God of darkness

Powers: can make a contract with a human and give them some of his magic

Role: control night time of earth

Human name: unknown

Siblings: None

God name: Ankor the God of contracts

* * *

God of Combat

Role: controls combat difficulty in the God's training room

Powers: can control small little burst of dark magic in his hands

Personality: besides his powers he's actually nice but very shy

Human name: Add Kim

God name: Shy God.

* * *

God of the underworld

Role: to control undead souls and lead them to the afterlife

Powers: summons souls to create a powerful storm.

Personality: hates everyone, evil and doesn't give a -blank- if someone dies; sided with Seris

Human name: Eclair Fastenheart

God name: God of unfairness


	18. Protection

So how are you guys? Just kidding I asked this earlier but really give me your opinion of this story and how I can improve on it. I took the GUEST comment into consideration and I might just do it later.

* * *

Goddess of Protection

Role: protects the gods with a force field.

Powers: can kill people just by looking at them only when she's mad

Weapon:uses a light sword which can cut through anything

God name: Light Angel

Human name: Aisha Sammer

* * *

God of Savior

Powers: can summon angels to do the bidding of the master

Role: control the heavens

Weapons: None, doesn't like to fight

Siblings:none

Human name: Yui Tengasi

God name: peaceful god

* * *

Goddess of Light

Weapons: uses a hammer

Role: controls the sun's glare on the earth

Powers: can make people do what she wants

Personality: peaceful and shy

Human name: unknown

God name: unknown

* * *

God of Guards

Weapons:uses a shield and body armor to kill monsters that threaten the gods

Powers: can crush a brain inside ur head if provoked

Role: protect humankind from other evil gods

Human name: Alain Hunter

God name: Protector of the humans


	19. Boys

Hello everyone. I got this idea where this assassin comes into the palace lol so here it is.

* * *

Add pov

' Stuipd...stupid! Raven and Seris!' I thought. I kicked the rock outside the house looking into the distance. "Ugh! You dumbass idiot of a man!" I yelled punching into a tree. The tree shook violently and fell to the ground. "You too eh?" said a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elesis and Ara behind me. Ara's soft little voice said," Raven really is an idiot. He doesn't know that Rena is in love with him. He as dense as Elsword no scratch that, Nastu from Fairy tail." I sweat dropped and coughed looking the other way followed by Elesis that just sweat dropped and chose not to speak.

Ara loves her anime which includes Heaven's lost property, Strawberry panic, Card Captor Sakura, and Blood Brothers. Me on the other hand am not and I repeat Not a big fan of anime or stupid ships like Nalu or Nali. She just kept talking about anime so I literally had to punch her out cold to make her stop. Elesis sighed and said,"Can't you just be like Raven, and try to resist your power? I mean he has to take pills to calm him down or his arm will take over." "I'm not like that loser who won't tell a person that I love them. I would go up and tell her immediately!" I said. She gulped then just walked away angry. 'What did I do?' I thought. I shrugged then kept punching trees till I got tired and went inside.

* * *

Raven pov

'Ugh..what happened? Why does my head hurt?!' I thought. I touched my head and a searing pain came through my head. Images...Images of a person and those two same girls that were in my dreams. The last image frightened the living hell out of me, I was reaching for that girl. She was clinging onto my hand but yet her hand kept slipping. She whispered something to my ear but it sounded like a calling for something. I heard her yell To- but I never heard her finish because she slipped and plummeted down the canyon.

I screamed her name which only sounded like a whisper them I blacked out. I came two back in my bed and that accursed hand still on my hand. It said,"Give into the hatred and lust. Kill all of those that took her away. That took Rena and Seris away to that castle. Kill them both a bathe in their blood." Usually it wasn't that very chatty but it kept talking and talking until I took my meds. It stopped and I sighed in relief that it was gone momentarily. I noticed that I was getting low so I went downstairs and got a new bottle. A smell hit my nose and I almost gasped at my taste buds. 'It almost smelled like Rena's cooking!' I thought.

I quickly went down stairs only to find with much disappointment that it was just Eve who was cooking. I sat down at the table and finally noticed that everyone's been avoiding me for the past hours. I finally snapped and yelled,"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Elsword stopped eating and gave me his I-don't-want-to-kick-your-ass-right-now- glare followed by Add just walking into the room.

* * *

Elsword pov

He yelled," What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was already pissed off from yesterday and just avoided his question. He slammed his hand down on my food and I snapped. "Hey what's the big idea you dork! You just ruined a perfectly good meal that I was still eating!" I yelled. "Oh what's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled back. "You've just interrupted my cooking time. This better be good or I'll just hurt you and won't fix your hand this time." Eve said with a neutral voice. It hid any and all emotion from her voice like when I was betrayed by Lowe when we were fighting.

"Tck, I can't leave you guys for one minute and you guys make a mess." said Elesis followed by Aisha. Aisha was just carrying groceries while Elesis was scolding Raven and Elsword. "So what are you doing here?" said Raven with a low but threatening voice. "Ugh, you guys are so hopeless! I mean I came here to just hang out but now I guess I'm taking her back with me." She gestured at the door which left a shy Rena coming through the door. "Um...hi guys!" Rena was wearing her Ws clothes but she felt different. Almost like she is...Barely alive.

* * *

Chung pov

I bolted off the couch as soon as I heard voices coming from the living room. I got up and strolled into there sitting down the front seat. I put my destroyer under the table and waited for everyone else. They were staring or gauging at Rena and Aisha but to me I knew they would come after I had invited them to breakfast. Ara had already told me the story so I already knew that Aisha was innocent and that I already had my suppositions to be true. Elsword strolled into the living room followed by Aisha, Rena, and Eve. Eve took the chair farthest from anyone and waited for the food.

Elsword was mumbling to himself and kept scolding himself. Aisha and Rena were talking and gossiping but I guess they rarely have any time under that tyrant. The rest of the group arrived shortly within the next 5-10 minutes. They had surely tooken their sweet jolly time while the rest of us were irritated by their actions. Ara was upstairs taking a nap so I was glad she wasn't here for Rena and Aisha's visit. I just sighed and hoped that this was going to be an easy breakfast so I could leave and talk to Rena alone!

"Rena, how about you and Raven take a walk together? Ne?" asked Aisha. We gave several warning looks at her then just waited on Raven's response. "Sorry I cant, I have to go on a date with Seras in a few minutes." said Raven. He then walked out the room followed by a really pissed off Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Add, and Elesis. It was just me and Rena, just the way I like it. "So when are you going to tell them?" Rena asked. "I won't till your safe." I said. "You know you can't keep you and Aisha a secret. Add is bound to find out your cheating on Ara." Rena said. 'Damn, I didn't think of that!' I thought.

Trying to change the subject, I switched to talking about anime. "Did you hear Fairy tail came back out this year?" I said casually. "Not gonna work on me, Chung. Nice try, though." She said. Rena had walked out, a few seconds later, Add and Elesis walked in. "We need to get ready, he will awaken soon." I said. "We can't, not all of the gods are awakened soon. Besides we need to rescue friendship and protection from fate." said Elesis. "I heard the goddess of earthquakes, is heading here to see us." said Add. "Good, we're going to need all the help we can get." I said. "Oh, I almost forgot, be careful around friendship, she's starting to remember. " I said.

* * *

Ok so I took a break from the whole God group thing so this chapter is using that new idea around the guest. Also do I smell a SCANDAL in our story. Anything can happen and you will be surprised by how many there are.


End file.
